Anata
by Akai Tenshi
Summary: um breve reencontro de Shina e Bado. Presente atrasadoe pedido da minha queirda maninha Ayumi.....


**Disclaimer:** quem dera se SS fosse meu...

* * *

**ANATA**

_Por Akai Tenshi_

O bom humor dos deuses fez com que a Grécia amanhecesse ensolarada. Um dia nem muito quente e nem muito frio. Um dia agradável, com um toque de frescor dos ventos, copas das árvores balançando. Perfeito. Alguns cavaleiros encontravam-se na arena, outros em seus devidos lugares, somente um, ou melhor, uma amazona estava treinando ali, entre as árvores, sozinha. Portadora de garras fatais e cabelos sedosos. Sim era ela, Shina da constelação de Cobra, amazona de Prata.

E corria tudo bem. Shina já nem sabia mais quantas árvores havia socado e estraçalhado. Em meio aos seus socos, memórias de há pouco tempo lhe invadiram a mente. Teve que sentar por um instante. Lembrava-se de seus olhos cremosos, de seu físico e de suas atitudes. Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Tão longe ele estava e em um lugar tão frio também.

Bado... – sussurro que escapou de seus lábios.

"Que droga! Preciso me concentrar..."

Ficou em pé, se preparando para continuar seu treinamento. Seu ouvido de amazona captou um ruído, vindo de um arbusto que estava uns três metros e maio à sua frente.

Venha Cobra!

Gritou atacando o arbusto. Quase todas as folhas haviam caído.

Quem está aí? Apareça! – exigiu, se aproximando do arbusto retalhado.

Que recepção mais calorosa. – disse uma voz firme – Aliás, tão calorosa quanto a Grécia. – sorriu.

Bado... – a amazona se surpreendeu ao ver o Guerreiro-Deus sair do arbusto.

Sim sou eu. Shina há quanto tempo, hein?

É verdade...

Você faz sempre isso?

Isso o que?

Recebe as pessoas assim.

Ah, não é que... – sua face ficou rubra – Achava que era um aprendiz idiota ou algum outro cavaleiro metido.

Bado fez menção de falar, mas de repente caiu de joelhos. Preocupada, Shina ajoelhou ao seu lado e com a ponta de seus dedos, segurou a face do rapaz, forçando-o a encará-la. Dois segundos, que se tornaram uma eternidade, passaram através do encontro de olhos preocupados e nervosos.

Bado, você está bem? – a amazona pressionou sua face macia, quente e levemente rubra um pouco mais forte.

Não houve resposta. Apenas um gemido sufocado tomou o lugar das palavras da fera das neves. A amazona percebeu um pequeno brilho no canto de seu olho esquerdo. Uma lágrima solitária desceu lentamente pela face pálida. Logo após, a consciência de Bado o abandona, fazendo-o desmaiar nos braços de Shina. A moça envolveu aquele corpo febril em um abraço apertado.

Shina passou seu braço em volta da cintura de Bado e passou um braço do rapaz em volta de seu pescoço. Começou seus primeiros passos em direção a uma casa vazia que se encontrava ali perto. Chegando lá, com cuidado deitou o corpo de seu "amigo" na cama macia.

Seu corpo tremeu levemente. Esforçou-se em abrir os olhos, bem devagar. A primeira imagem que viu, foi Shina sentada ao seu lado, com um pano úmido na mão e uma tigela com um pouco de água. Tentou se sentar, mas seu peito doeu. Observando seu esforço inútil, Shina o ajudou a encostar-se à cabeceira da cama. Bado sorriu levemente.

Shina... o-obrigado...

Shhhh... – pôs um dedo em seus lábios – Descanse e depois me diga o que aconteceu.

Bado sentiu uma pontada no peito. Agarrou-se forte ao seu corpo.

Bado! – ela o sacudia, queria saber o que era.

Bado...deix... – ficou sem fala ao ver uma enorme mancha de sangue emtapada no peito do rapaz.

Rapidamente arrancou sua blusa e as bandagens que o cobriam. Um corte, aparentemente profundo jazia ali. Shina o deitou novamente e começou a limpar aquele sangue. Pressionou o pano úmido no ferimento. A amazona retirou sua máscara lentamente e a jogou no chão. Deu uma lambida em seus dedos manchados com o sangue de Bado.

O q... que e-está fa-fazendo? – sua voz um pouco trêmula.

Shina não respondeu. Tratou de terminar o curativo e depois se sentou à cabeceira, colocando a cabeça de Bado em suas pernas. Em seguida o beijou. Forte, quente, delicado, macio, seguro e o principal, amor. Bado também correspondeu ao beijo.

Estou fazendo... – disse separando o beijo – O que devia ter feito há muito tempo!

Shina...me desculpe por esse trabalho todo... – seus olhos cremosos encararam os olhos oceano da amazona – Fugi de Asgard para poder te ver.

Bado... – acariciou seus cabelos – Eu te amo minha Fera das Neves. – o beijou novamente.

Eu também te amo, minha Serpente Assassina...

OWARI

* * *

A/N: olhos cremosos olhos cor de terra nova batida- café claro espumante quase expresso- levemente avermelhado puxando para o rosa.

Foi difícil entender a cor dos olhos do Bado, mas deduzi cremosos...

Esse foi um pedido da Ayumi, minha Beloved Perva Twin-Evil... que eu estava enrolando p fazer... Mas fiz, meio curta, não sabia como fazer. Um presente de níver atrasado ' para minha maninha...

Ayumi...PARABÉNS ATRASADO...gomen '


End file.
